Sharpay Evans
Sharpay Evans is the main antagonist of the series, particularly in the first two films. She is the co-president of the East High drama department alongside her fraternal twin, Ryan, with whom she has starred in seventeen school productions.[14][15] Sharpay appears to have the most power in the drama department, leaving Ryan as her right-hand man. However, the sibling loyalty is not always mutual. Classmate Taylor McKessie suspects that if Sharpay "could figure out how to play both Romeo and Juliet, her own brother would be aced out of a job."[16] Sharpay's family is very affluent; their wealth stems from the country club, Lava Springs, her parents own. In High School Musical, Sharpay is shown as being somewhat popular. Students on campus seem to fear her, as they scour to make room for her in the hallways or cafeteria. Fear also appears to be the reason why other students, such as Kelsi Nielsen, remain apart of Sharpay's posse. Sharpay is sometimes the victim of playful jokes and light teasing from the East High basketball team, despite the fact that one of their star players, Zeke Baylor, has a crush on Sharpay. Sharpay's talents are challenged for the first time when Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton are called back for the lead roles in the musical. To ensure that she and Ryan remain in the spotlight, Sharpay convinces Ms. Darbus, the musical's director, to switch the date of the callbacks to the same day as Troy's district championship basketball game and Gabriella's national decathlon. However, Troy and Gabriella still manage to make the callbacks and are cast in the lead roles of Arnold and Minnie. In the second film, Sharpay seems to have gained more popularity, with adoring fans wanting her signature in their yearbooks at the end of the school year. Sharpay plans to steal Troy away from Gabriella during summer vacation. She has the manager of Lava Springs, Mr. Fulton, hire Troy to work at the country club, ordering him to do so, whatever it takes. The cost of Troy's employment is the employment of Gabriella and their friends. Realizing that she must now try to win Troy's affections with extreme measures, Sharpay brings Troy into the high class world of her family, which eventually leads to his promotion and college opportunities. Sharpay also convinces Troy to sing with her in the Midsummer Night Talent Show, abandoning plans to enter the show with Ryan. Ryan begins to step out of Sharpay's shadow and Troy eventually begins to free himself from Sharpay's grip. Sharpay is unable to perform at the talent show, but does join Troy and Gabriella's duet in the background, along with their other friends. Despite having little involvement in the show, the fixed competition's prize, the Star Dazzle Award, was going to be given to her, but she selflessly awards the prize to her brother, who arranged Troy and Gabriella's duet. By the third film, Sharpay's popularity seems to be limited among admiring boys. In her senior year, Sharpay meets Tiara Gold, a British transfer student eager to learn the ropes at East High by becoming Sharpay's student. Tiara's dedication is impressive, but it turns out to be a facade. On opening night of the spring musical, Tiara attempts to upstage Sharpay, but fails. Sharpay does not received a scholariship to the Juilliard School like she had hoped and will study the dramatic arts at the University of Albuquerque, but has agreed to return to East High to assist Ms. Darbus with the drama department and to continue her reign over Tiara. Sharpay might be coming back for a cameo in Film 4. Sharpay is portrayed by Ashley Tisdale in the first three films of the series. Tisdale, who was previously known for her starring role on the Disney Channel series "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody", insists that she was not offered the role of Sharpay and had to audition, also claiming that she almost didn't get the role because the Disney executives did not think she could play the "mean girl" role based on her performance in "The Suite Life".[17] Tisdale said that she went into the auditions at the last minute,[9] but felt very comfortable in front of the Disney executives, as she already knew them.[17] To ensure that viewers loved to hate her character, Tisdale looked to Rachel McAdams' performance in Mean Girls.[17] Although there is room for a possible return of Sharpay in High School Musical 4, Tisdale will not be involved in the project.[18] http://high-school-musical.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sharpay_Evans&action=edit&section=1 edit Personality Sharpay is portrayed as a drama queen: arrogant, domineering, and melodramatic. She likes to boss her brother, Ryan, around and enjoys being in control. She also wants everything fabulous and more. It has been said that if she could play both lead roles, her own brother would be out of a job. She wants everything around her to be fabulous and often wears glittery, bright clothing. She seems to view Troy as a status symbol in High School Musical and High School Musical 2, Gabriella as a roadblock until the end of High School Musical 3 where she gradually becomes her friend, and Kelsi as a tool to be discarded on her whim until the end of the third movie. Sharpay never stops in the pursuit of something she wants. Though she is generally unkind to everyone around her, she does however truly love her family and dog and though she doesn't generally show it, respects Gabariella and talent for singing. It is also hinted that she and Gabriella became friends by the end of their senior year. Her occasional cruelty is born out of a desire for everything she's involved with to be fabulous. Although she opts for some outrageous costumes during her performances, she does posses good fashion sense. Over the course of the series she slowly goes through certain stages in which she becomes a better person in the end. Also she appears to be slightly narcissistic. she is supper gorgeous sharpay of course. Of course, Sharpay is loved by many http://high-school-musical.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sharpay_Evans&action=edit&section=2 edit High School Musical http://high-school-musical.wikia.com/wiki/File:2006_high_school_musical_tv_006.jpg http://high-school-musical.wikia.com/wiki/File:2006_high_school_musical_tv_006.jpgAdded by LucyNarnia101 Sharpay is first shown to be a self-centered drama queen who loves to be, and often is, in the spotlight. She is co-president of the drama club along side her brother Ryan, and the twins, being the only two in the school truly shown to have interest in the performing arts, are Ms. Darbus's favorite students. The Evans twins have starred in all school productions since kindergarten, and she craves the spotlight. Previously, she hadn't had to fight very hard to keep it; anyone else shown auditioning was never very good (falling, tone deaf, interpretive dance). However, she has an overwhelming desire to be the best that often dictates her actions, and it was once mentioned that if she could play both lead roles "her own brother would be aced out of a job." Because of the rigid clique system established in East High at the beginning of High School Musical, Sharpay is very defensive of her position as star of all school plays and she refuses to tolerate that anyone could take it away from her. Upon discovering that Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez have recieved a callback for their pairs audition, Sharpay is enraged and determined to come up with a way to prevent them from stealing the roles of Arnold and Minnie away from her and her brother. This determination was only further fueled by her instant dislike of Gabriella, the girl who was slowly stealing the heart of Troy Bolton, the object of Sharpay's affection. In order to cement Gabriella's clique as being that of a "Freaky Math Girl," Sharpay places articles in Taylor's locker that expose how smart Gabriella is and this results on Gabriella becoming involved in the Scholastic Decathalon, a group of people that Troy's friends; namely Chad, look down upon. However, this doesn't stop Troy from maintaining his friendship, or singing practices, with Gabriella, and, as the date of callbacks draws nearer, Sharpay becomes panicked. Not only is she worried about losing the lead role, but she is also watching how Troy's friendship with Gabriella is completely changing all the establish cliques. People are mingling between cliques and admitting hobbies that were previously kept secret: brainiacs who dance, skaters to play the cello, jocks who bake. Sharpay dislikes the dismantling of the clique system, most likely because she has been at the top of the food chain for so long (smybolically represented by her lunch table being on the second floor of the cafeteria). This is shown by the way she treats Kelsi Neilson, the writer of the play, constantly bossing her around and transposing her songs without permission. In a desperate attempt to save both her show and her school, she and Ryan convince Ms. Darbus to change to callback date to Friday, the same day as both the basketball championship game and the decathalon. She and Ryan complete their callback "('''Bop to the Top)", confident that they have secured the lead roles. In the end, however, her plan fails after Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, and Chad team up to rig the lights and a odorous chemical experience to pause both the basketball game and the decathalon, meaning that both Troy and Gabriella are free to do the callback and return to their other obligations later. Though Sharpay argues that they can't sing without a pianist and warns Kelsi not to play for them, Kelsi snarkily replies that she "really does" want to. Sharpay's final ounce of power is lost in Kelsi's defiance of her. Troy and Gabriella sing '"('Breaking Free)" and it is clear that they have bested Sharpay and Ryan. Though she remains upset about losing the role, Sharpay appears to have seen the error in her ways, or at least accepted her defeat, gaining some respect for Gabriella's talents and seemingly accepting that Troy's affections lie with the brunette. She participates in the celebration of East High winning the championship '"('We're All in This Together)"' and is later seen eating some of Zeke's cookies and throwing her arms around him, telling him "These cookies are delicious!" http://high-school-musical.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sharpay_Evans&action=edit&section=3 edit High School Musical 2 In High School Musical 2 Sharpay secretly pulls some strings with her parents and gets Mr. Fulton to hire Troy to work at Lava Springs, convinced that if she can get him away from his friends and Gabriella she and Troy will make a perfect couple. She is horrified to discover that Troy brought his other Wildcat friends to work too. Angry, she begins trying to find a new way to pull Troy away from his friends and resorts to teasing him with college opportunites. Troy, knowing his parents need all the monetary help they can get, accepts when Mr. Fulton, order my Sharpay, gives him a promotion to a salary job and makes him an honorary member of the country club. This separates Troy from his friends all day, much to Sharpay's delight, and enables her to spend more time with him by scheduling lessons with him (as he became a golf instructor). Since her father is also on the board at U of A, a college that Troy has been looking at closely, she pulls some strings and gets him playing time with the U of A Redhawks and dinner meetings with her father and his friends. She is delighted that Troy is beginning to turn away from his friends, and, more importantly, Gabriella. In order to finish off her plan, Sharpay steals the duet that Kelsi had written for Troy and Gabriella, rewriting it to fit her voice and for Troy to sing with her '"(You Are the Music In Me (Reprise))". Though Troy seems hesitant, Sharpay doesn't notice his discomfort. Rather, all she cares about is the knowledge that, after being replaced by Troy, Ryan went to help the Wildcats with their song for the talent show. Afraid she and Troy will be beat out for the Star Dazzle award, she asks Mr. Fulton to make it a rule that all the employees must work the night of the talent show, effectively forbidding them from participating. This scheme is taken very seriously both by the Wildcats and, specifically, Gabriella. When Gabriella confronts Sharpay about how hard her brother has worked for the show, Sharpay knowingly retorts that Gabriella is only jealous of everything that Sharpay has done to help Troy, in contrast to how Gabriella has been holding him back. Gabriella replies that she doesn't care what Sharpay is doing for Troy, but she is upset that Sharpay is ruining the summer for her and her friends. She warns Sharpay to "step away from the mirror long enough to check the damage that will always be right behind her," leaving Sharpay to stalk away in a huff. After the confrontation, Gabriella quits her job and breaks up with Troy. Upon discover that his friends aren't allowed to sing in the talent show because of Sharpay and being broken up with, Troy tells Sharpay that he won't be singing with her and that he's going back to his old kitchen job. Later, Sharpay, crying because she has nobody to sing with and her show is a disaster, finds Troy in her dressing room. He says that he will keep his promise to sing with her, and she is immediately happy, thinking that, in some way, she has won. However, he says he will only sing if she lets his friends sing in the show too. Still crying and smiling sadly, she agrees, telling him that she wishes he was doing it for her. Effectively, she is confessing her feelings for him, but Troy remains fairly indifferent. Still holding onto the joy of being able to sing with Troy, Sharpay's hopes are completely crushed when she realizes that her brother and the Wildcats have instructed Troy to sing a song that she doesn't know the words to, preventing her from getting on stage and allowing a forgiving Gabriella the chance to reconcile with Troy. However, when Troy and Gabriella, having recconnected onstage, begin calling up their friends, Gabriella goes to grab Ryan and Troy offers Sharpay his hand, dancing between her and Gabriella in a circle '''"(Everyday)". Troy's speeches to her throughout the movie seem to begin to shape her into a better person. She sings All For One with the Wildcats at the end of the film. http://high-school-musical.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sharpay_Evans&action=edit&section=4 edit High School Musical 3 http://high-school-musical.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sharpay_2.jpg http://high-school-musical.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sharpay_2.jpgAdded by Gabriella1555 At the start Sharpay has plans to do a "one-woman" show in order to once again get the spotlight during the musical, this is easily foiled after Kelsi decides to sign up the entire homeroom. When Ms. Darbus says that the show will be all about the Wildcat's last days she promptly faints. Sharpay focuses on getting Ryan to woo Kelsi into giving them a song later takes Kelsi to the prom which again was written for Troy and Gabriella. Although she has improved in her character since last summer she still feels the need to be the center of attention at all times and would do anything to get there which was the last of her major flaws remaining having learned to be more humble, and respect for others talents and respectful of others themselves in High School Musical and High School Musical 2. This still being part of her character though, Sharpay tells Troy that the only one holding Gabriella from Stanford University is him which although true from a certain point of view was unnecessary and although she had come to respect Gabriella she was still determined to be in the spotlight. She also expressed a desire to have fame "(I Want It All)" and also is a candidate for a Julliard scholarship. During the musical she replaces Gabriella and expects Troy to come on stage during the performance knowing Troy was with Gabriella miles away and the performance is ruined when Jimmy Zara acts in place of Troy. Close competition is Tiara Gold who seeks the Drama Department. In the end though she is ultimately blown off by Tiara which finally opens the door to her and making her finally know what it feels like to be used, she gets involve later in a disastrous performance as she and Tiara fight for the spotlight. Sharpay later graduates to University of Albuquerque Performing Arts, and also continues to run the Drama Department, much to Tiara's indignation she is also shown to have spawned a friendship with Gabriella in the end. Her proud face is seen at the end, after High School Musical is sung. http://high-school-musical.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sharpay_Evans&action=edit&section=5 edit Songs195.93.21.65 15:44, August 27, 2010 (UTC) http://high-school-musical.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sharpay_Evans&action=edit&section=6 edit Songs uncredited in the movies/soundtracks *High School Musical-I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You (uncredited in the movie) *High School Musical 2-Humuhumunukanuka'apua'a (uncredited in the movie) *High School Musical 3-Last Chance (uncredited in the movie and soundtack)